


Midnight Baking (AsaNoya)

by moonasahi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonasahi/pseuds/moonasahi
Summary: Nishinoya comes up with the idea of the two boyfriends baking Christmas themed cookies at 10pm.By the time they had done their shopping it was already 15 minutes past 11. They entered the apartment and Nishinoya emptied the bag onto the countered by holding it upside down. Asahi immediately running over, stopping the bottle of vanilla essence from dropping to the floor which was the first sign of all of this being a bad idea.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Baking (AsaNoya)

“We should bake cookies”

Asahi heard his boyfriend say from where he sat. The two were entangled on the sofa watching Christmas movies, Asahi’s arm was wrapped around the smaller body as Nishinoya laid his head on Asahi’s chest and played with his fingers.

“Christmas themed cookies to be exact” he continued, his voice was cheerful, as usual.

“Like right now?”

“Yeah! I mean why not”

“Yuu, its 10pm”

“And?”

Asahi tried to convince him to wait till the next day but in response he just covered his ears and kept on chanting ‘I can’t hear you’ on the top of his lungs. When he finally agreed Nishinoya jumped up and hugged him as if he was a 10 year old who had been granted permission for something he had wanted to do for months. Asahi being the simp he was, only thought of how cute Noya was, even though there was a high chance that he would burn their kitchen down in the middle of the night .

—

The two wore warmer clothes and headed to the convenient store nearby since they did not have any baking supplies on them. Nishinoya clung onto his arm, his teeth chattering as he walked with Asahi.

“You sure you don’t need my jacket?”

Asahi asked, concerned for his health, however the other was adamant on not taking it even if he would die of hypothermia. Fortunately, the shop was only a three minute walk away from their apartment. As they entered the much warmer store, Nishinoya immediately let go of his arm and stretched, smiling widely. Asahi fished out his phone from his pocket as they walked to the baking aisle, opening the notes app that had the recipe written in it.

“Um— we already have butter, eggs and sugar” he looked down again. “Flour, baking soda . . .”

Asahi continued as the other one sprinted across and grabbed the items and pilled it into the cart they had grabbed as they came in.

“What about the fun stuff!” Yuu chriped as he looked at, his eyes shining and shimmering with excitement. Asahi smiled and walked forward to the foresting section, pushing the cart with him.

“Confectioners’ sugar and meringue powder”

Nishinoya nodded and grabbed the sugar, coming back with the bag in his hand, a slightly mad look in his eyes while his bottom lip stuck out, something which he usually did without realizing. It was also another thing Asahi couldn’t help but be in awe of. He put the bag in the cart and mumbled something. Asahi gave him a confused look as he muttered again and sighed.

“Yuu I literally have no idea what you’re saying”

The boy looked up and whined again.

“The powder or whatever it was is too high up!”

Asahi let out a soft chuckle, “you could’ve just said that”.

—

By the time they had done their shopping it was already fifteen minutes past 11. They entered the apartment and Nishinoya emptied the bag onto the countered by holding it upside down. Asahi immediately running over, stopping the bottle of vanilla essence from dropping to the floor which was the first sign of all of this being a bad idea.

The two took out the utensils that they needed and neatly put the ingredients in front of them. Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s phone and opened it.

“Soooo” he dragged, “that” his finger pointed to the butter, “and that” it now moved to the sugar. “Mix them”

“By ‘we should bake cookies’ did u mean I do all the work as you sit on the counter and order me around” Asahi spoke up as he measured the items and poured them into the bowl. Nishinoya bobbed his head up and down vigorously as his legs swung from the counter. He didn’t complain as he was already used to cooking for him after the one time his steak caught fire and he screamed loud enough to have their neighbors complain.

“I mean I could turn on the oven” he hopped off the counter and walked over to the oven and turned the dial on it.

“Wow that’s so much work I could never compare” he said sarcastically, smiling as he mixed the other ingredients as well.

“Fine fine I’ll do something” Nishinoya walked over and took the pack of flour, grabbing a knife as well. He aimed the knife right in the top centre of the bag while tilting it.

“Wait no not like that!” Asahi said, panic in his voice but was too late. The bag was already pierced through and the white powder was spread all over the counter and floor.

“Fuck—” Nishinoya cursed as he looked down as Asahi brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he sighed.

“Oh c’mon ‘Sahi! Something was bound to happen!” he said, a giggle following right after. Asahi picked him up and put him on the counter and ordered him not to move, conscious of how much more damage could be caused.

Nishinoya went on directing him, finally after about 30 minutes of struggling, the dough was prepared and once again, Nishinoya got off the counter and grabbed the few cookie cutters they had gotten and laid them out. Asahi moved to the side and watched him work his way through the dough, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips as he applied pressure onto it. Asahi looked at him in awe, the corners of his mouth curled up.

“Okay done!” the loud voice made him snap out of his thoughts about him. Nishinoya raised the tray up that he had placed the cut dough on and made a small ‘ta da!’ sound. Asahi ruffled his hair and put on some mittens before opening the oven and sliding the tray inside, putting an alarm for 15 minutes then took out the frosting items.

“Why did you get bright neon pink food colouring—?”

“Okay Azu, imagine. Gingerbread men wearing neon pink clothes” he spread his hands in front of him, making a banner in the air. “Hot”

Asahi laughed in reply and nodded. “Whatever u say babe”

Nishinoya smiled and started working on the frosting, saying that he had to at least do _something_. Asahi stood next to him, dictating the instructions to him. He blended it forcefully and swung the whisk up, the paste flying off in all directions, splattering over both of their faces.

He slowly turned around and looked up, “Uh— Oops?”

Yuu pressed his lips together, trying to stop his laughter as he saw a whole trail of pink liquid on Asahi's face.

“Nishi—” Asahi spoke up but got cut off with loud laughing. He clutched over and grabbed his stomach, waving his hand in front.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he kept on laughing as Asahi licked it off of his lips.

“I’m so getting back to you for this!” he moved forward and grabbed the bowl and took out the whisk, moving it harshly, the paste spilling on his clothes.

“Asahi! My fucking clothes!”

Now it was his turn to laugh. Quickly Nishinoya grabbed it again, scooping some of the frosting on his finger on and slowly, teasingly, pulled the same finger down his chest. Asahi’s jaw dramatically dropped as he looked at the neon colour on his sweatshirt.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

He picked Nishinoya up, swinging him onto his shoulder as he moved his legs and whined while laughing, asking Asahi to put him down. Asahi brought Noya to the couch and put him down. He started tickling him as Noya struggled and giggled under him, the cookies quickly forgotten . . .

. . .

Until their fire alarm started beeping.


End file.
